


still

by onbeinganangel



Series: kinkuary 2021 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, HP Kinkuary 2021, M/M, Percy Weasley is a bit of a Size Queen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quidditch Player Oliver Wood, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onbeinganangel/pseuds/onbeinganangel
Summary: When he first took Percy out, there was no doubt in Oliver’s mind that Percy knew aboutitway before they got into this. He would have believed he didn’t if they hadn’t been in the same year, didn’t share the same dorm and didn’t bump into each other numerous times in the Prefects Bathroom that Quidditch Captains had access to.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: kinkuary 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137662
Comments: 17
Kudos: 144
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	still

**Author's Note:**

> His last name is Wood. If you thought I wouldn't go there, you 100% think too highly of me.
> 
> He's very pure and very very lovely and very very very in love with Percy in this. I have no control over the amount of feels I put into these fics anymore and I'm not going to apologise for it. It's Valentine's Day anyway — I'm giving you a love story and an enormous dick, what else do you want, really?
> 
> [Uphorie](https://uphorie.tumblr.com), thank you thank you thank you!

_“A sore arse on a broomstick could be the difference between a victory and a defeat_ ” was the first lesson Oliver Wood had learnt as a professional Quidditch player. He had learnt plenty more since, of course. The league wasn’t exactly Hogwarts. But still to this day, if anyone asked, the first he’d learnt when he was headhunted by Puddlemere United straight out of Hogwarts was about sore arses. 

He’d been told this in his first week, right in the changing rooms in front of everyone, after a shower. The real meaning of it didn’t escape him though: you’re not going to be fucking any Quidditch players with a cock that big, better get used to bottoming. Which he didn’t mind, really. 

When he first took Percy out, there was no doubt in Oliver’s mind that Percy knew about _it_ way before they got into this. He would have believed he didn’t if they hadn’t been in the same year, didn’t share the same dorm and didn’t bump into each other numerous times in the Prefects Bathroom that Quidditch Captains had access to. If it was anyone else, any other Gryffindor, years above or below theirs, he would have believed Percy didn’t know. 

Just like Harry didn’t know and had joked the first time they had sex, “oh my god, I thought they were all joking because of your name.”

No. There was no chance of that. Percy had to know exactly what he was getting into. Oliver knew what he was getting into, as well. Percy was charming as hell, despite the whole very serious vibe. If anything, it was the very serious vibe that did it for Oliver. You do get a taste for the finer things in life after continuous drunken romps with just about half the league. 

Oliver had been intrigued by the sweet casual tone with which Percy had approached him at the pub, and then pulled in by the height and the broad shoulders and the large hands and the freckles and the smile, and utterly charmed by fancy dinners and being kissed on his doorstep. It was a good promising start. They didn’t sleep together until their sixth date — that’s when Oliver was swept off his feet for good.

The _very serious Ministry worker vibe_ really did it for Oliver, who was used to one night stands with other Quidditch players and journalists and the occasional friends with benefits situation. But the _very serious Ministry worker vibe_ was made infinitely better by the way Percy came undone and broke into a million pieces as soon as he first got eyes on Oliver’s dick.

That was definitely a bonus. 

It wasn’t the most unexpected thing that had happened to him but the realisation that uptight Prefect Percy Weasley that he’d been at Hogwarts and bossy Head of the Department of Magical Transportation that he was now, was the very definition of a size queen was up there with Oliver’s favourite moments of his entire life. 

There was no cocky “I like to feel it,” no stupidly brave “come on, put it in me” shit with Percy Weasley. Percy was demanding, whiny and stubborn. Above all, Percy is a man who, both in his office and in bed, appreciates a thorough and well executed job. Percy was willing to work for it because he wanted it that desperately, and well, Oliver had learnt to stay away from easily impressed guys who would shy away when the moment of truth came.

Percy Weasley wanted a huge cock to worship and someone willing to take their time. Luckily, Oliver Wood has always been a man that likes to do just that.

They date casually for about six months before he invites Percy to the pub after the game. And even though it’s not a big deal, it feels like a big deal. Meeting the team is probably a bigger deal than meeting the parents, at least for him. 

Percy turns up in a white shirt and a blue jumper (the perfect Puddlemere United shade of blue) over dark grey trousers. If it was anyone else, he’d ask where he’d lost his jersey and why he came straight from work on a Sunday, but fuck, _Percy looks good._ Although, now he’s thinking of it, Oliver has half a mind to force him into a Wood jersey. 

_Yes, that’s definitely an idea to come back to later._

A few pints, the sight of Percy looking like that, the idea of him in his jersey and the buzz of victory still coursing through Oliver, and it’s really not that unexpected that he’s pulling Percy into the loo and pressing him against a cubicle door not after long. 

“We’re not gonna do this here,” Percy pants against his hair after a long snog.

“Why not?” Oliver says and finally untucks Percy’s shirt and slides his palms over his stomach.

“Because I want you to fuck me. And you’re going to take your time opening me up for that fat cock of yours.”

 _Thank fuck for Apparition,_ he thinks as they land back in Percy’s flat.

As requested, he does take his time. There’s lube aplenty — the proper stuff, from a vial, no spells —and Percy’s knees are giving out by the time Oliver’s got three fingers in and is thrusting in and out easily.

He gets Percy on his back and kisses him, rutting against him slowly. “You ready?”

The first thrust is Oliver’s favourite. One of the first times they fucked, Percy had come on that first thrust and he’d known then he’d give Percy Weasley the world. “Shit, that’s so good,” he’d said, and sped his hand up on his own cock and come had painted his chest and stomach and Oliver could have come right then too, if he’s being honest.

“I’m going to need you to touch yourself for me, baby,” he says now, as he always does.

“Come on,” Percy urges, and takes his own cock in hand and starts stroking.

Oliver lines up and pushes forward slowly. He looks at Percy’s face at the slight whimper and then back at the head of his prick being swallowed.

“Fuck, look at you, your arse is taking me so well,” he says and feels Percy tense up. “Relax, baby… keep touching yourself.”

Percy does. And the worst part is over as soon as Oliver has slid halfway in, but Percy wants it all. He always does.

It’s easy enough to really get into it as soon as Percy starts writhing under him and begging for more. If a gorgeous redhead is under you, wanton and desperate and urging you on, it would be extremely rude not to give it to him. And his mammy sure as hell didn’t raise him to be rude.

Percy lets out a strangled “Merlin” when Oliver finally bottoms out. But it doesn’t take him long to start up with his mumbled litany of praise and needy incentive.

“Gods.” “Please.” “Fuck.” “Oliv—“ “More.” “Come on.” “Please, please, please.” And Oliver’s favourite: “So big, so big, fuck it’s so big, it feels so good, so full, fuck me with your big fat cock. Please.”

It’s always like that. Percy loses himself to the feeling and babbles to Oliver, and Oliver pistons his hips and gives him all he has, which isn’t something he really ever got to do with anyone else before. After six months he knows it’s not just how well Percy takes his cock, how he begs for it, how he tells him cocks that big and that good need to be worshipped. There’s everything else about Percy, too. 

He bats Percy’s hand away and wraps his own broom-calloused hand around Percy’s cock and strokes in time with his thrusts and tries not to think too hard about the fact maybe he wants to keep Percy around for good.

**Author's Note:**

> for a more hyperactive and extremely chatty version of me, come say hi [on tumblr](https://onbeinganangel.tumblr.com)


End file.
